24 kwietnia 1994
TVP 1 7.00 Rolnictwo na świecie - Indie 7.15 Proszę o odpowiedż 7.35 Tydzień - magazyn rolniczy 8.30 Notowania 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 "Zamek Eureki" (64) - serial prod. USA 9.25 "Ale kino" - relacia z XIII Krajowego i I Międzynarodowego Festiwalu Filmów dla Dzieci 9.40 Teleranek 10.10 "Domek na prerii" - serial prod. USA 11.00 "MGM: gdy lew zaryczy" (6) - serial dok. prod. USA 11.50 Koncert życzeń 12.25 Scena Młodego Widza - T. S. Eliot.: "Koty?, Koty?" 13.10 Kartki z podróży - Miasto na Borneo 13.25 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt - Parada gołębi (2) 13.45 W Starym Kinie - Złote lata komedii angielskiej - "Zakochany pan Prawn" (1962 r.) 15.20 Minilista przebojów 15.45 Sto pytań do... Wiesława Kaczmarka - ministra przekształceń własnościowych 16.15 "Sulom" - "Urodzaj na piasku" 17.00 Teleexpress 17.30 "Dynastia Colbych" (17) - serial prod. USA 18.20 7 dni - świat 18.50 Antena 19.00 Wieczorynka - Walt Disney przedstawia: "Gumisie" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Okrągły stół" (3) - serial prod. USA 21.15 Sportowa niedziela 22.15 "Sentymenty" (5) - "Werandowanie" 22.55 "Hrabal" - filmowa impresja o czeskim pisarzu Bohumile Hrabalu 23.30 Wieczór konesera - Opowiadania o trudnej miłości - "Listy z parku" - film fab. prod. hiszpańskiej (1988 r., 86 min) 0.55 "Bernstein, Malatesci i inni" (2) - reportaż z festiwalu muzyki poważnej "Sagra musicale malatesiana" w Rimini we Włoszech 1.40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 8.00 "Piotruś Pan i piraci" - serial anim. prod. USA 8.25 Film dla niesłyszących: "Okrągły stół" (3) - serial prod. USA 9.15 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 9.20 Powitanie 9.30 Program lokalny 10.30 Kant gigant 11.00 Godzina z Hanna Barbera - filmy anim. dla dzieci 12.00 "Sissi - losy cesarzowej" - film fab. prod. austriackiej (1957 r.. 105 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 13.45 Festiwal wideo - Studio otwarte 14.00 Animals - program Ewy Banaszkiewicz 14.20 Studio Dwójki 14.30 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni - "Wielki Nil" (3) - "Podróż przez Egipt" - serial dok. prod. belgijskiej 15.20 Studio Dwójki 15.25 Muzyka filmowa Zbigniewa Górnego (wyk.: orkiestra symfoniczna studentów Akedemii Muzycznej w Poznaniu pod dyr. Zb. Górnego, Grażyna Łobaszewska, Ryszard Rynkowski) 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Powitanie 16.20 "M.A.S.H" (2) - serial komediowy prod. USA 16.50 Gwiazdy tamtych lat - Janusz Gniatkowski 17.20 Wydarzenie tygodnia 17.50 Camerata 2 - magazyn kulturalny 18.20 Studio Dwójki 18.30 "Gra" - teleturniej 19.00 "Szansa na sukces" - program rozrywkowy z udziałem "Trubadurów" 20.00 "A kuku, panie kruku" (27) "Jabłuszko" - film anim. dla dzieci 20.05 Linia specjalna - Zbigniew Brzeziński 21.00 Panorama 21.25 "Odessa by night" - widowisko wg scenariusza Aleksego Awdiejewa i Kazimierza Madeja w reż. Barbary Borys-Damięckiej 22.25 "Dżentelmeni i gracze" (8) - "Przewaga" - serial prod. angielskiej 23.15 "Człowiek służby" - film dok, Witolda Iwaszkiewicza 0.10 Panorama 0.15 Nie Mozart: "W.A.M. spółka z.o.o" - film prod. angielskiej 0.45 Spyro gyra (2) 1.35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 8.00 Powitanie 8.10 Programy katolickie 9.00 Dekalog siedem - serial TVP (powt.) 10.00 Tęczowy Music Box 10.45 Plecak pełen przygód - serial TVP dla dzieci 11.15 Gość TV Polonia 11.25 Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat póżniej - serial TVP (powt.) 12.15 Program dnia 12.20 Teatr dla dzieci: Anna Frankowska - Oficyna 13.45 Z pierwszej ręki - mag. 14.20 Progr. rozrywkowy 14.30 Pan Kleks w kosmosie (cz. 1): Porwanie Agnieszki - film dla młodzieży 16.00 Gość TV Polonia 16.15 W świecie filmów rysunkowych 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program Jerzego Klechty 17.30 Telekino wspomnień: 18.50 100 pytań do... 19.20 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Dekalog osiem - serial TVP 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Gość TV Polonia 21.35 Modrzejewska (7-ost.)- serial TVP 23.00 Sportowa niedziela 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Program na poniedziałek 0.10 7 dni świat - prog. publ. 0.40 Słowa nad głowami - progr. rozrywkowy 1.00 Zakończenie programu TV Kraków 09:00-13:55 Retransmisja TV Polonia 13:55 Program dnia 14:00 Mariah Carey - Rhythm and Blues - koncert 15:00 Cudowne dziecko - film s-f prod. USA 16:45 Wolna grupa Bukowina 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Kronika 17:35 7 dni ulica 17:45 Strofą Krzysztofa 18:00 Dyrdymały - talk show 18:30 Zaśpiewać w teatrze - Piotr Machalica, Beata Fudalej, Renata Zarębska 18:55 Rozmowy o modzie 19:10 Twardy kraj - film obyczajowy prod. USA 21:00 Panorama 21:25 Kronika 21:35 Goście lubiani dwaj 22:00 Święty - serial ang. 22:50 Sportowy magazyn sprawozdawczy 23:40 Kronika 23:45 Thais - dramat kostiumowy prod. polskiej 01:25 Zakończenie programu PolSat 14.55 Program dnia 15.00 Filmoteka Narodowa przedstawia z cyklu polskie filmy przedwojenne: Sygnaly - film prod. pol. 16.30 Capital City (12) 17.30 Jesteśmy - program Redakcji Katolickiej 18.00 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (2) - serial 18.30 Z innej beczki - kabaret 19.00 Informacje 19.20 Film animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Koncert z cyklu LIVE, PauJ McCartney - Charlotte Llve (4) 20.00 Miłość i nienawiść (3) - film prod kanad. 21.00 Kino satelitarne: Pasja życia - film prod. USA 23.00 Magazyn filmowy "Oskar" 23.30 Koncert z cyklu LIVE: Paul McCartney - Charlotte Live (4) 24.00 Z cyklu: Potwory, odc. 33 0.25 Pożegnanie Sky Movies 6.00 Agenda Presentation 8.00 Shark's Treasure 10.00 The Way West, 1967 12.00 Bear Island, T, 1980 14.00 Bingo, B,G,1991 16.00 Maigret, 1991 18.00 The Sinking of the Rainbow Warrior, G, 1992 20.00 Man Trouble, G, 1992 22.00 City of Joy D, 1992 0.15 The Movie Show 0.45 The Favour, The Watch and the Very Big Fis, G, 1992 2.15 Bad Channels, H,G, 1992 3.35 Dogfight, 1992 Sky One 6.00 Hour of Power 7.00 Fun Factory 11.00 Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures 11.30 The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 12.00 World Wrestling Federation Challenge 13.00 Knights & Warriors 14.00 Lost in Space 15.00 Entertainment This Week 16.00 UK Top 40 17.00 All American Wrestling 18.00 The Simpsons 19.00 Beverly Hills 90210 20.00 Deep Space Nine 21.00 Highlander 22.00 Melrose Place 23.00 Entertainment This Week 24.00 Honor Bound 0.30 Rifieman 1.00 Comic Strip Live 2.00 Closedown